The Willing Slave
by xCrimsonLustx
Summary: Ginny Weasley has no idea that she holds the key to Voldemort's victory until Draco Malfoy tears her from her home and the life she had always known. Malfoy's obsession with her ran deeper than she ever thought. DM/GW WIP Dark, adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, as much as I wish I did, nor do I own the majority of the character in this story. There will be a few here and there that I make up, but most everything in this story belongs to the lovely JK Rowling.

* * *

It was a cool summer night outside The Burrow, quite the opposite of the inside of the house which was warmed by all of the people that were bustling around. Her entire family was staying at The Burrow for the weekend, plus Harry and Hermione of course, something that hadn't happened in a very long time. All of the noise had made it hard to sleep, even at midnight her oldest siblings were still up talking to their parents about the war, so Ginny Weasley decided to take a short walk through the woods in her backyard. She had always loved being in those woods, even now as she matured from a little girl into a 17 year old young woman.

Many would say a 17 year old is still a girl, but she hadn't felt like a girl in a long time. The War was taking it's toll on her, and it forced her to open her eyes and look at the world as an adult. The War was at a stand-still, neither side winning nor losing, as it had been for the past year. Although the Death Eater attacks on Muggles, Muggleborns, and blood-traitors had slowed dramatically this past month, the Order knew it was because Voldemort was planning something big, or so she had overheard when listening in on one of the Order's meetings that was held at the Burrow. Her family's home was one of several meeting places for the Order. Because the home housed Order member's on a regular basis, and the fact that the Weasley family was very high on Voldemort's list of blood-traitors that he wished to get his claws on, the Weasley's land had been highly protected. Ginny didn't know everything that had been done to protect them, but she did know that the land had been made Unplottable, and there were numerous wards in place, such as one that would not allow anyone with a Dark Mark to pass though, other than Snape.

Ginny realized that she was getting very close to the edges of wards and decided to head back towards the house until she heard footsteps. In fact, she heard several footsteps. She turned to face the edge of the wards, and that's when she saw them. There were at least 20 Death Eaters standing behind the barriers that were lighting up as 3 of them were breaking down wards. She looked around frantically for an Order member, fear apparent in her eyes, but there was no one else around. She looked back at the Death Eaters just in time to watch the leader of the attack step forward, pulling off his hideous mask. Draco Malfoy locked his gaze with hers as his lips curved into his ever-famous smirk. Ginny stood for a moment, looking very much like a deer in headlights, before she snapped out of her shock and ran faster than she ever had back to her house.

She had to get back to her home, she had to tell everyone that they were here! It was going to be a bloodbath but if they had a few minutes to prepare then they might be able to survive. Lord Voldemort had sent Draco Malfoy to slaughter her family, and that's what he would do. She felt her heart racing and the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she recalled the horror stories she had heard about the younger Malfoy, just as everyone had. He was considered royalty by Voldemort and they called him the Prince of Darkness, Angel of Death because he was beautiful and merciless. For the past two years, he had lead many raids against those who did not fight for Lord Voldemort, and the only people who survived the attacks were those that Malfoy chose to let live, though even they did not walk away unscarred.

It felt like an eternity had passed since she had started sprinting towards her home, and she was completely out of breath when she burst through the front door, making as much noise as she could to wake everyone. Bill, Charlie, and her parents ran out of the kitchen, and Bill grabbed her under the arms as Ginny collapsed on the floor.

"Dear God, what happened Ginny? What's wrong?" Bill asked as he carried her to the couch.

"Death… Eaters," she panted between breaths, and pointed to the family clock. Every single hand had moved to Mortal Peril.

"What? How did they find us, we're Unplottable!!" Molly Weasley yelled.

"Calm down Molly," Arthur said. "I need you to go upstairs and wake everyone, tell them that they need to be ready to fight. Get Harry's invisibility cloak." Molly nodded as tears formed in her eye and did as he asked. "Ginny, sweetheart, I need you to tell me how much time we have."

"Not much," she was still catching her breath, but she could finally speak. "They were breaking down the wards when I saw them. There is at least 20 of then, and Draco Malfoy is with them, Dad! Draco Malfoy!" If you hadn't been able to spot fear in Arthur's eyes before then, you could now.

"Everyone is awake, Arthur," Molly said as she rushed back down the stairs. "They'll be down any second." As if on cue, the rest of the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione appeared in the stairwell.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, I want you to take Ginny into the broom closet and cover yourselves with the invisibility cloak and we do not have time for protest. Get in the closet and do not come out, no matter what you hear, understand?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley," Harry replied. He walked over to the couch and took Ginny's hand. "Come on Gin." Hermione and Ron were already in the closet. The four teenagers settled in as best as they could and covered themselves with the cloak. Arthur adjusted the cloak and triple checked to make sure not a single hair could be seen and then closed the door.

"Remember, do not come out no matter what you see or hear. If the worst should happen, wait several hours before you leave the house, stay under the cloak as best as you can, get brooms out of the shed in back and head to Hogwarts. Tell Minerva what happens." Arthur turned to the rest of his family before he spoke again. "Boys, this is our home and we have to do everything that we can to protect it. You all know your places, we've practiced this a hundred times. I'm not going to say that this is going to be easy, or that I know we will win, but I will say that I know we have more heart than a thousand of those bastards and that we are fighting for the right cause. I love you, every single one of you." The Weasley boys stood tall and proud, wands at their sides, as they listened to their father's speech. "Everyone into their places. Now, we wait."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was getting impatient. The curse-breakers had said it would only take 15 minutes to take down the wards, and it was now past those 15 minutes. Normally, he had no problem with patience, but he had seen her, Ginny Weasley, and he knew that she was somewhere inside that wretched house waiting for him to come. He didn't care if the Weasley's knew they were coming, that they had time to prepare. They could have had years to prepare and they still would not be ready for the havoc that he was going to bring down upon them. They were nothing but dirty blood-traitors and not a single one mattered, except for her. When the Dark Lord had ordered the raid on the Weasley house, demanding that Ginny Weasley be captured and brought back unharmed, Draco had been more than willing to lead the raiding party.

Draco had formed a small obsession with the Weasley girl when they were at Hogwarts together. For several years he paid her almost no attention, but as she had grown up it became impossible to not notice her. She had grown into a very beautiful young woman. Her wild Weasley red hair had tamed into sleek, dark red tresses, and her scrawny frame had developed into a petite woman's body with curves in all the right places and every straight male in the school had lusted after her. The year that he noticed her was the same year that he had been given the title of Slytherin Sex God because he had bedded every attractive girl in Hogwarts from 5th year and up, Gryffindor's included; everyone single one, except for Ginny Weasley, and it was not from lack of trying. Draco had done everything he knew, short of raping her, to get her in his bed, and though he had been tempted to take her against her will on a few different occasions, he had not. He wanted her to choose to lay under him as every other girl had.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," the curse breaker, Katon said, pulling Draco out of his dark thoughts.

"If you are here talking to me, than you had better be done taking down those wards or the consequences will be dire," Draco replied without looking at the man.

"Yes, Your Highness, we just finished. All of the wards have been destroyed. You can take your men in without trouble."

"Very good. Take the other curse breakers back to Headquarters and inform the Dark Lord of our progress." Katon nodded and gestured at his 2 men to follow him. "Everyone in formation! I do not care what you do to whomever we find in that disgusting little shack, but no one, and I do mean no one, is to lay a hand on the young Weasley girl. Do I make myself clear?"

A resounding, "Yes Sir!" was their answer.

"Now, move in!" Draco lead the way towards the Weasley house. Ginevra Weasley was going to regret rejecting him all those times when they were at school. If she had, he might have been willing to be more merciful with her pathetic family. Their deaths could be quick and painless, but she had chosen to make them suffer when she slapped him in the face and said she would rather die than sleep with him. She was always so feisty, and it only made him desire her more. In a few moments, when his men burst into that house, she was going to be his.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the Death Eater's to reach the house. Ginny's family had barely had enough time to get ready for the attack before they were at the door. It was frustrating and frightening to be able to hear the battle, but not see it. Every time a body hit the floor with a thud she was afraid it was one of her brothers. She was thankful that she had not heard anyone yell, "Avada Kedavra." The smell of sweat and blood reached the closet in a matter of minutes, and she began to shake. Harry quietly put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest, and she was grateful for his comfort. Even though he had broken off their relationship last year, they still cared for each other deeply, and he promised her than when the war was over that they would be together again, just as they should be.

The fight was over within 15 minutes. The silence seemed deafening as she waited to hear someone speak, to know who had won the small battle. Foot steps could be heard, making their way through the house.

"Donavan, round up all of the Weasley's and tie them together in the front room," Ginny would recognize the voice of Draco Malfoy anywhere. She had heard it so many times during her last few years at Hogwarts when he had begun to harass her. She never told anyone, not her family or Harry or Hermione, because she thought she could handle him herself, and she had. Every advance he had made on her was met with harsh word, hexes, and an occasional slap. He had never frightened her before, even when she thought he was going to try to force himself on her. But this time was different, he was different. His voice was so much colder than it had ever been when he was pushing her against a wall and whispering all the thing he wanted to do to her in her ear.

"Ginevra Weasley, I know you are in here somewhere," he said in an almost singsong voice. He had always called her by her full first name, she never understood why. "I saw you in the woods, you know I did. Come out now, and I wont hurt your family anymore." She looked at Harry, and he shook his head. She had to stay in hiding, just like her father had said.

"They are in very bad shape right now, Ginevra. If you don't want me to make it even worse then I suggest you get out here, right now." His voice was no longer playful, it was hard and angry. "Very well, I'm done being nice, you had your chance. Donavan, get me Bill Weasley, I do believe that he is her favorite brother."

Ginny looked to Harry again, her eye wide with fear. He shook his head again and his arms tightened around her shoulders. "Tell me Bill, what do you think that I have to do to you to get your little sister out of her hiding spot?" Malfoy asked. Ginny heard a mumbled reply, but it was impossible to tell what he said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't make out what you just said. I guess McNair really did break your jaw like he said he did. That's alright, I'm sure I can think of something to do with you. Crucio!" Even though Bill could not open his mouth to scream, Ginny could still hear the faint noise that sounded like an echo of a scream and heard him thrashing around on the floor. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she struggled against Harry. He held her in place silently. Malfoy lifted the curse after a minute.

"Ginevra, I am going to count to 10, and if you are not standing in front of me by the time I get to 10, then I am going to order my men to torture every single one of your family members until they go insane, and then I will let my men kill them." Malfoy began counting. "One."

"Harry, let me go," Ginny whispered so quietly he could barely hear her, her mouth was pressed against his ear.

"Two"

"This is my choice to go, so let me go quietly."

"Three"

"They will never know the 3 of you are here." Harry looked her in the eyes, desperate to make her stay.

"Four."

"I have to go now." Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Five."

"I'll come find you. Wherever they take you, no matter how long it takes, I will find you," Harry whispered back to her as he released his hold on her.

"Six."

Ginny smiled at him and mouthed, "I know," before she slipped out from under the cloak and opened the closet door. She left it open, so that Harry, Ron and Hermione could see what was going on.

"There you are," Malfoy greeted her with a smirk. "I knew you would come out eventually. Come over here."

Ginny hesitated, but she moved closer to him, standing a few feet in front of him. "I know I'm the one you want, and here I am. Let my family go."

"Ginevra, my dear, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" He reached out and grabbed her by the waist so that he could pull her up against him, her chest pressing into his. She struggled against him, putting her hands between them to try and push him off. "There is no sense in wiggling around like that. You wont be going anywhere, and feeling you move around like that is only going to turn me on." Ginny immediately stopped moving. "There, that's much better. Now we will be heading back to Headquarters and you're going to come along like a good little girl. Donavan, kill all of them."

"Wait! No! Stop!" Ginny screamed at him and resumed her furious struggling as she looked up into his silver eyes. "You said you wouldn't hurt them if I came out! You said you wouldn't hurt them!"

"You silly girl, I'm not going to hurt them. I assure you, Avada Kedavra is very painless," Draco replied with a smirk, his eyes telling her that he was very serious.

"Please don't kill them," Ginny pleaded with him. "I'm begging you, please don't kill them!"

"And what would I gain from letting them live?" Draco asked. His predatory gaze told her that she was exactly where he wanted her.

"I…" Ginny paused, trying to force the word out. "I'll do whatever you want." Her head dropped in defeat. "Swear that no one will not hurt them and I will do whatever you want."

"Very well, as long as you do whatever I say, and do remember that you are promising to do _whatever_ I say, then no harm will come to them. They will remain locked in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor where they will be feed and watered daily." Draco pushed her chin up with his hand, almost gently, and looked her in the eye. "But anytime you disobey me, I will make you watch as I torture one, or even all of them. Do you understand?"

Ginny's eyes moved to her family, who were struggling and screaming silently. She knew they were screaming at her to fight him, to run away. She could go with Malfoy and her family would live, or she could run away and they would be killed. Choosing to go with him was the lesser of the two evils. She looked back at Malfoy and nodded. "I understand."

"Good girl." Malfoy's hand released his hold on her chin and softly stroked her cheek. "Just do as I say and everything will be alright." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Ginny tried to pull away in shock, but his grip on her body tightened painfully and was too strong. The look in his eyes was so terrifying that she began to shake. "Do not do that again. When I kiss you, you will kiss me back like you want it." The hand that had been on her cheek grabbed her hand, and he placed it on the back of his neck and then grabbed her by the back of her neck, so that they were embraced as lovers would. He leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue touching her lips for entrance. Ginny, unsure of what to do, opened her mouth slightly, and his tongue entered her mouth. If it weren't for the tight hold he had on her body and her neck, the kiss could have been called gentle and it almost felt good. He pulled back when she didn't respond to him.

"I told you to kiss me like you wanted it. It didn't feel like you wanted it. Do I have to Crucio Bill again?"

"No Malfoy! Please don't hurt him!" Ginny pleaded with him. "I'm sorry, I'll do better next time. I just… I don't know… I mean, I've never…" She looked up at Malfoy and he was smiling. It was a cold smile, and the darkness in his eyes revealed the darkness of his thoughts.

"Are you telling me that you've never kissed a boy? When you were dating Potter, he never kissed you?"

"No, we kissed! We just didn't kiss the same way that you're trying to kiss me..."

Malfoy's hand slid from her neck back to her cheek. "You have no idea how much your innocence pleases me."

* * *

The look in her eyes when she realized that he realized that she was a virgin said that she was frightened beyond belief. Draco could not believe his luck. He had hoped that she was still a virgin, that he would be the first one to ever take her, but he had never dreamed that she hadn't even truly kissed someone before. She was completely innocent. Every kiss, every touch, everything that he made her feel would be for the first time. He would be her first in every sense of the word. It almost made him want to go buy one of those Muggle camcorders and record the first time he took her, so that he could use it to torture Potter when they finally caught him.

Draco pulled his gaze away from hers and turned to his men. "Bring the blood-traitors to the dungeons, they are our prisoners now. You heard what I told Ginevra, do not harm them. Oh, and release Percy, I believe it's time his family finally knows what side he's really on." He looked back at her with a smirk, the lustful gleam obvious in his eyes, "Now you and I will be going to the Manor. We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

A/N: I ask my readers who want to see more chapters to please leave reviews. If I do not have reviews I do not update. If you are going to put this story on a story alert, please leave a review, even if it only says something simple like, "I like your story." or "Nice story." Thank you!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had done exactly what Mr. Weasley had told them to do. They hid in the closet under the invisibility cloak for two hours after the Death Eater's had left with Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's before coming out into the living room. Harry had had to force Ron the stay under the cloak for the duration of the attack. Ron had struggled in anger to get at Malfoy and protect his baby sister, but Harry had calmly and quietly restrained him with Hermione's help. They were completely silent, barely a breath could be heard, until Hermione finally spoke.

"I think it's safe to leave," Hermione said. "They had no idea that we were here. I assume that they believe that we are still off on our own trying to find the Horcruxes and Percy didn't say anything. He arrived so late that I don't think he knew that we were there yet. We need to get to Hogwarts immediately. It's important that the Order know about the attack as soon as possible so that we can"

"How can you be so calm?" Ron interrupted Hermione as he screamed at them while he pushed his way out of the closet. "Do you have any idea what that monster is going to do to Ginny? You let her go out there! Why didn't either of you stop her? Didn't you see the way he looked at her, the way he touched her? And you just stood there like cowards in the closet! And Percy, they let him go and he Apparated away with them like he was one of them! Percy betrayed us!" Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted again when Harry promptly threw up on the floor. He looked up at Ron as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to stand there like that, Ron?! To watch him kiss her and touch her like that with his filthy hands?! It killed me, it almost killed me to do nothing! I can't stop thinking about all of the disgusting things that he could be doing to her right now! But it was her choice to go to him, to save your family, so don't you blame this on me!" Harry screamed back at him.

"Boys, stop arguing this instant!" Hermione's voice, which had taken on a tone of authority, turned their eye to her. "There is no sense in arguing like children and blaming each other. What is done, is done. Malfoy has Ginny and the rest of the family and we can't run off and save them right now. What we can do is go out to the shed and get some fast brooms and fly to Hogwarts like we were told to do. The Professors and the rest of the Order will know what to do. The sooner we stop trying to place the blame then the sooner we can get word to the others about what has happened, and the sooner we can figure out exactly what is going on and start making plans to get everyone, including Ginny, back."

She was right and both boys knew it. They nodded at her, and to each other, then wrapped themselves in the invisibility cloak again and headed towards the back of the house. The broom shed that housed all of their brooms was in the back yard. They very cautiously opened the back door before they darted out and closed it quickly. There was always a chance that Malfoy left a couple Death Eater's to watch house for the Golden Trio, as he had called them back in their school days. They didn't leave the safety of the cloak until they were in the shed and each had a broom in their hands. They took the three fastest brooms they could find.

"We need to fly directly south to get to the school," Hermione said as she placed her wand in her palm. "Point me." Her want spun for a moment before it settled and pointed at the back of the shed. "We need to fly straight out of the shed and stay on that path. I'll check our direction every half hour until we get there. There was a bag in the closet with some snacks and water. Ron, would you carry it please."

"Of course," Ron said. He took the bag from her hand and swung it over his back. "Harry, you should lead. You've got that Seeker's eye. You'll see things that Herm and I can't."

"I figured." Normally Harry would crack a joke about how much better his eyesight was and that they both need glasses, but now was not the time for jokes. Ginny, his sweet Ginny, was in the hands of a merciless monster and the lives of her family depended on her obeying his every command. He felt bile rising in his throat again when he thought about what some of those commands might be. Ginny was a fighter, but she would never do anything that would put her family in danger, and if disobeying Malfoy did just that, then she would do whatever he asked of her. "As soon as I open the shed doors we're going to kick off. If there is anyone waiting for us, we don't want to give them any time to fire spells in our direction. Fly in a zigzag pattern until we are a good ways away from the house; it will make us harder to hit if there is anyone out there waiting for us." Harry kicked open the doors and the three friends took to the skies, not once looking back. Once they were a safe distance from the Burrow, they straightened out their flying patterns and flew close together. Ron broke the sad silence.

"Listen, Harry, I didn't mean to start yelling back there, and say it was all your fault," Ron said. "I know it wasn't your fault. The only person to blame here is that piece of shit, Malfoy. I just… got really angry. I shouldn't have said some of the stuff that I said. I know you're really upset about this too, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok Ron," Harry replied. "We're all really upset right now and you have every right to be angry, it was your family that Malfoy took. And Percy, he…" Harry wasn't sure how to say it. "Now we have to find out what side he's on. Malfoy seems to think that he's with Voldemort. So, I'm sorry I yelled back at you. Right now we just need to focus on getting to Hogwarts so that we can get everyone back. We will get them back. We have to."

* * *

The feeling of Apparating always made Ginny feel a little queasy, and she couldn't stop herself from holding on to Malfoy as she tried to steady herself. He quickly put both of hands on her arms to keep her from falling. She looked around to get her barring. They were outside, and they were alone. The other Death Eaters must have taken her family another route, perhaps straight to the dungeons.

"Easy, Love, I've got you," Malfoy said as he looked down at her. Her eyes met his when she looked up at him. The wind was blowing through his shoulder-length, white blonde hair. He had it tied back with a small piece of leather, but the struggle of the fighting at the Burrow had loosened it and most of his hair had come free. As much as she hated him, she had to admit to herself that he really was beautiful. Angel of Death was an appropriate name for him; he looked just like an angel, his skin had an almost ethereal glow. But it was his eyes that told you that he was no angel. His silver orbs were so full of anger, hate, and darkness, even when he was speaking gently. He looked so empty inside, so compassionless.

"Don't call me that, Malfoy. I am not your Love," Ginny snapped at him and tried to pulled away from him. His grip on her arm tightened painfully.

"I am trying to be nice to you, Ginevra, but my kindness only extends far, so do not test me. I will call you whatever I wish because I own you now. You belonged to me the moment you took a step out of the little closet in front of me. And you will address me as Draco, not Malfoy." He dropped her left arm and began to drag her by her right arm towards the Manor that loomed ahead. Ginny pulled back against him until he stopped and faced her.

"Tell me where my family is. I want to know what you've done to them. What's going on with Percy, what did you do to him?" Ginny tried to speak as calmly as she could.

"They've been taken down to the dungeons and they will be made as comfortable as possible while they are down there. As long as you behave then they will remain that way. As for Percy, I've done nothing to him. He came to the Dark Lord several months ago looking to redeem himself from his family of blood traitors. After this raid, he has done just that. I'm sure the Dark Lord will reward him greatly."

Ginny looked into his eyes, searching for any signs that Malfoy was lying, but there were none to be found. The shock of the truth made her head spin, and her body weak. She collapsed towards the ground but Malfoy held her up to his own body for support. Her eyes filled with tears that she refused to let fall. She could barely think, but she was grateful that Percy had not seen where Harry, Ron, and Hermione had hidden or they would all be dead.

"Don't worry, Love, this is good news for you. Your brother saw the error of your family's ways and came to the right side. This means that you will be able to see him and maybe he will be able to talk some sense into you as well."

"A good thing?! How could you possible say that?! My brother betrayed me, he betrayed his entire family to join a bunch of murdering rapists who want nothing more than to destroy the world and you think that it's a good thing for me?! What is wrong with you?!" She began struggling against him again. "Let me go! Let me go right now!" Malfoy let go of her arms with a little shove and she fell backwards on to the ground, the tears she had been trying to hold back were sliding down her lightly freckled cheeks.

"You're making a scene, Ginevra. Calm down, pick yourself up off of the ground, and we will go inside and talk about everything like adults. If you don't, then your family is going to pay for it." Ginny looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, through her wet lashes.

"Please just give me a minute. You've ripped me out of my house, kidnapped me and my entire family, and now you've just told me that one of my brother's is a traitor. I just need a minute."

Ginny looked around the outside of the mansion as she did her best to calm herself down. It would have had a warm and welcoming feeling if she had not known a few of the many dark things that the Manor housed. Outside of the house everything was green, and enormous garden of flowers was in full bloom. She could smell the roses and lilies when she breathed in and it helped calm her. The stone built house, if you could call it that since it resembled an ancient castle more than a house, was covered in a lovely Ivy that must have been growing for centuries.

"Do you like the gardens?" He asked her. She was silent. "I can tell you like them," he answered for her. "If you behave yourself then I will think about taking you out here to see them from time to time. I believe you are calm enough. Let's go inside." He held out his hand, which she hesitantly took, and he pulled her to her feet. His hand slid up her arm where he found a good grip and pulled her towards the Manor. The long stone path that lead to the front entrance was hurting Ginny's feet. Malfoy had taken her away so quickly that she had not even been able to put on her shoes, and the once white socks she wore were now torn and blackened with dirt. Her pace began to slow as it hurt to take a step, and Malfoy was practically dragging her. He stopped to look at her.

"Hurry up. I will not be pleased if I have to drag you the entire way into the house," he said.

"I'm not trying to walk this slow, but the stone is hurting my feet. Maybe if you'd let me get my shoes then I would be able to walk like a normal person," Ginny replied.

"Stop whining." Malfoy leaned down and lifted her off of the ground as though she were light as a feather, one arm around her body and the other behind her knees. Her entire body tensed uncomfortably as he carried her the rest of the way.

The gilded, grand double doors opened automatically for them, as though they knew their master was approaching up the marble steps. Ginny had never see a house that had marble steps outside. He set her down carefully and waved his wand back at the doors after they entered the house and the doors closed as quietly as they had opened.

"The entire place is warded against escaping prisoners. Every door, every window, every balcony, every fireplace, and every vent. Not that you would even think about running away with your family's life in my hands," He smirked at her, that irritating smirk that made her want to slap him, "but I thought that I would let you know before you got an ideas in that pretty little red head of yours."

"I already assumed that, you don't have to mock me," Ginny snapped. "Can I see my family now?"

"We've barely been here a minute. You've done nothing to deserve that kind of reward. Once you have proven that you will behave and that you will not embarrass me then I will let you see them."

"You're talking about behaving and rewards like I'm a child. I'm not a child, Malfoy, so stop talking to me like I am one. You have my family locked away in your dungeons and I promised you that I will do whatever you ask as long as they are safe and unharmed. If you show me that they are safe and unharmed then I will hold up my end of this sick little bargain of yours. So just let me see them." Draco pondered her words for a moment before he spoke.

"I told you to call me Draco, not Malfoy. Consider that your warning. I'm going to show you to your rooms, where you can bathe and change into more appropriate attire, and then I will take you down to see them. They should be settled in by then. Follow me." He made his way up the grand staircase to the second floor of the Manor. Ginny followed him closely, it would be easy to get lost in all of the twists and turns they made before they reached what was now her rooms. "You will be staying in here." Malfoy opened the double doors and ushered her inside.

The room was gorgeous, not something she had expected considering that she was a prisoner, not a guest. It was extravagant, everything that you would guess that a Malfoy would have. The floor was solid dark marble, the four post bed was covered by silk sheets and an exquisite down comforter, the mirrored dressing table was made of a deep cherry wood and all of the accents were gilded. In fact, every accent in the room was gilded: the door handles, the door frame that lead to a balcony outside, the posts on the bed, the frames of the scenery paintings on the walls, everything.

"The door to the left leads directly to my rooms next to yours, the one on the right will take you to your bathroom. The closet already has all of the basics that you will need until I can get a seamstress here to have you fitted for a more permanent wardrobe. The doors leading to the hall will remain locked at all times until I feel that you can wander the Manor by yourself, but you may enter my chamber's at any time. The balcony will be unlocked for you as well, but there is an invisible barrier up that will prevent you from jumping or climbing or doing anything else of that sort. Anytime that you need anything that you do not have access too, such as something to eat or drink, or if you have any requests for entertainment like a book from the library then all you need to do is ring the bell that is on the night table next to your bed. A house elf will be assigned to take care of you. Now, take a bath and get yourself cleaned up. I will be back to get you in an hour and I will take you down to the dungeon to see your family."

Malfoy exited without giving her a chance to respond. Even though she knew everything that he had said about security to keep her inside was true, she checked to see if the doors were locked. The handle wouldn't even move a centimeter, as hard as she tried to move it. The balcony was next. The glass doors glided open easily, and she could slightly lean over the wrought iron balcony to get a good view of the Manor grounds, but if she leaned too far the she was pushed back. She stomped her foot in frustration. The only other exit to try was Malfoy's rooms. She debated on attempting an exit from there but decided against it. The last thing she wanted Malfoy to think was that she wanted to be in his rooms.

She glanced at the clock that hung above the balcony doors. She had 40 minutes left before Malfoy would be back to take her to her family. The only thing left to do was to do as he said, so she entered the bathroom, which was just as extravagant as the bedroom. Just as the floor in the bedroom, the entire bathroom was made of marble, but the bathroom marble was much brighter, a white and beige blend that gave the bathroom a clean and welcoming feeling. The bathtub reminded her of the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts; it was almost as large as a swimming pool and had at least a hundred different tabs that were longing to be used. There were several white, Egyptian cotton, bath towels hanging on the back wall with a matching bathrobe.

Ginny took a step back to double check that her bedroom was empty, then shut the bathroom door and picked a bath tab to try. The tub filled almost instantly with steaming, strawberry scented water. After a moments hesitation, she stripped off all of her clothes and stepped into the water. She decided to take up all of her remaining 35 minutes with the bath, then toweled herself off and covered herself with the bathrobe until she picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that were in the closet. Now she had to wait for Malfoy to come back so that she could go down to the dungeons. She paced across the room as she waiting, praying for nothing more than her family to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy arrived back at her rooms exactly on time, just as Ginny had guessed he would. She was sitting on the end of her new bed waiting for him. She looked up when the door made a quiet creak as he opened it. He was no longer wearing his Death Eater robes, he had changed into a nice pair of black pants and a pale grey dress shirt that was perfectly tailored to his body, with a pale grey wizard robe over it.

"You should be wearing something nicer than that," Malfoy spoke first "We will be attending a victory celebration soon and I can't have my prize looking like common street trash."

"I don't care, I want to see my family. I cleaned up like you wanted me too, now it's your turn to do something for me," she replied forcefully.

"Ginevra, my dear, I do not have to do anything for you. On my orders, your family could be dead in less than a minute. If you want to keep them alive and well then you will do exactly as I tell you, just like you promised to do only an hour ago."

Ginny clenched her jaw in anger. As much as she wanted to punch him in the face, it would accomplish nothing but to bring her family harm. She thought carefully before speaking again.

"How do I know my family isn't already dead? Am I supposed to just take your word for it? Am I supposed to trust the word of that man that broke into my home, beat my family, and ripped them, and me, from our home in the middle of the night? Sorry, but I'm not that naïve."

"I never said you were naïve. There should be several dresses in the armoire, go put one

on and I will take you to see your family before we make our way over to the celebration."

"You actually expect me to attend a celebration that is celebrating the capture of me and my family?"

"If you want your poor brother's face mended, then yes. If not, I can break the other side of his face," Malfoy smirked at her. "Besides, your brother Percy will be there and I know he's just dying to see you."

Ginny's eyes widened, then she re-clenched her jaw and nearly stomped her way over to the armoire. She had already seen a dress she liked when she found the jeans and t-shirt she was currently wearing. It was strapless, knee-length, pale blue silk, and nothing like anything she had ever worn before.

"A very good choice," Malfoy said as she pulled the dress off of the hanger. "You'll find a pearl necklace with a matching set of earring on the bathroom counter. Put those on before you come out."

Ginny glared at him before closing the bathroom door. She undressed, leaving the jeans and t-shirt in a crumpled pile on the rich tile floor, and slid the new dress on over her head. The soft silk felt luxurious against her skin, and she hated herself for liking it. She shouldn't like anything he gave her.

There was a large black velvet box sitting on the bathroom counter, and Ginny found the pearl jewelry resting inside, just like Malfoy said she would. She had to loop the long strand of pearls around her neck twice, and the ends rested gently above her breasts. She looked at the makeup set that sat next to the sink and ignored it. Malfoy didn't tell her to put on makeup so she wasn't going to bother.

When she opened the bathroom door and walked back out to the bedroom, Malfoy gave her the once-over and flicked his wand towards her. Ginny felt her hair pull up and pile itself into a neat up-do, and the light dusting of makeup on her face. Then he handed her a pair of strappy heels, the same color as her dress.

"Put those on and you'll be perfect," he almost smiled at her. "You look lovely in that dress."

"Stop flattering me Malfoy. It's disgusting. Just because I'm wearing your stupid dress and jewelry doesn't mean I'm enjoying it."

Ginny had just finished latching the second shoe when Malfoy grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to her feet. His eyes were darkened with anger.

"If you're so unhappy wearing that dress then I'm more than willing to remove it for you and you can attend the party naked. Although, once I remove it from your tight little body I don't think we'd make it off the bed, let alone out the door to the party."

"No, Malf, I mean, Draco! I'll wear the dress. I just want to see my family," Ginny replied, trying to calm him.

"Then stop being such an ungrateful little bitch. Now let's go." Malfoy never removed his hand from her arm, but he loosened his grip. "We'll go down to the dungeons first, then to the celebration."

The door that wouldn't budge for her earlier swung open with ease for Malfoy as he led her into the grand hallway. The manor was enormous and she had no idea how they didn't get lost in all the twists and turns they made on the way down to the dungeons. It reminded Ginny of her first day at Hogwarts, and she was sure that the manor was probably bigger than the old castle she considered a second home.

They stopped in front of a dingy wooden door. Malfoy pulled out his wand and muttered an unlocking spell of some sort and the door opened to reveal yet another set of stairs. Ginny was immediately overwhelmed by a musty smell of human sweat and filth. Malfoy tucked his wand back under his robe and they began the decent down the dark stairs. The door shut and locked behind them. The smell was getting stronger and stronger every step they took, and they sounds of human moans were becoming clear. She was afraid of what they were going to find at the bottom of the stairs.

Two guards, dressed in Death Eater robes with the hideous masks hiding their faces, were posted at the entrance of the rusted old cells. Misery and suffering were too soft of words to described the horror that was the Malfoy's dungeon. Many of the prisoners had open wounds that appeared the be rotting. Other's were so thin that Ginny would have thought them to be dead if not for the shallow movement of their chests as they breathed. She was taken aback when she realized that she recognized some them from the Order and the Ministry.

It was obvious why there was such a strong smell of human urine and feces, the cells were void of all normal human comforts, such as beds and toilets. There was nothing in the cells other than tortured people. Ginny gagged as she forced herself not to vomit.

"Don't look at them, my Love," Malfoy said as he pulled her past the cells. "They are none of your concern. Your family is just a little further down." They walked a few more feet, then Ginny heard someone calling her name.

"Ginny? Ginny is that you?!" her father's voice called. Ginny pulled her arm from Malfoy's grasp and dropped to her knees in front of the cell that held her beloved family.

"It's me, Dad!" She reached her arms through the cell to hug him. "Are you ok? Is everyone ok?"

She could see her mother sitting next to a small cot, Bill was laying on it. There were several cots pressed up against the back stone wall, and there was a bucket in the corner that served as a toilet, two small comforts that no one else in the dungeons was given. She also noticed that the cold stone floor had been washed of the filth of the previous tenants.

"Other than a few bruises and scratches, we're all ok. Except Bill, he's not doing so well. Your mum is taking care of his as best she can," her dad replied as her other brother's crowded around him.

"What about you Gin? What have they done to you?" Fred asked. She had never heard him sound so serious.

"I'm ok. They haven't done anything to me, other than make me take a bath and dress up in this stupid outfit to go to a celebration party. Malfoy said that Percy is going to be there."

"Did they tell you what is going on with Percy? We're all confused," said Charlie.

"Malfoy said…" Ginny eyes dropped to the ground as they welled with tears, "He said that Percy joined their side, and that he's trying to redeem himself from his 'family of blood-traitors.'"

Her brothers made cries of outrage, her father dropped his head in shame, and Ginny was sure that she could see tears falling from her mother's face.

"I think that's enough time," Malfoy stepped forward and gently pulled her away from the cell door. "You're getting that dress filthy, kneeling on the floor like that."

"You can't just take her away like that Malfoy? What do you plan on doing to her, you sick bastard?!" George yelled.

"Oh shut up, Weasel," Malfoy replied. "If I was going to hurt her, I would have done it already, you moron."

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Ginny turned on him, a mixture of tears and rage on her face. "And fix Bill, you said you were going to fix him!"

"Calm down you silly girl." He pulled out his wand and flicked his wrist. Bill cried out in pain for a moment before sitting up. The boys all turned to face him.

"Bill! Are you okay?!?" Ginny cried out. She watched him sit up, rubbing his face.

"Yeah, Gin, I'm ok now. A little sore, but I'm ok," he replied.

"See, your precious brother is fine. I'm a man of my word, Love," Malfoy said. "Now it's time for us to go. If you behave like a proper lady at the celebration, I'll let you come see your family again tomorrow, and you can bring them some breakfast, a luxury that none of the other prisoners have ever had."

Ginny yelled her goodbyes as Malfoy dragged her out of the dungeons. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the hell that was going to be disguised as a party. She was going to survive it, but she had to put a smile on her face so that her family would survive with her.


End file.
